Certain refrigerator appliances include an ice maker. To produce ice, liquid water is directed to the ice maker and frozen. A variety of ice types can be produced depending upon the particular ice maker used. For example, certain ice makers include a mold body for receiving liquid water. An auger within the mold body can rotate, scrape ice off an inner surface of the mold body, and force it through an extruder to form ice nuggets. Such ice makers are generally referred to as nugget style ice makers. Certain consumers prefer nugget style ice makers and their associated ice nuggets.
In certain nugget ice makers, water is supplied to the mold body from a reservoir that is remote from the mold body. Water from the remote reservoir may enter the mold body through a water inlet positioned on the mold body, e.g., commonly at the bottom of the mold body. The remote reservoir may also have a float for controlling the water level in the reservoir and in the mold body. However, because the mold body is maintained at a temperature below the freezing point of water, water entering the mold body often freezes and clogs the water inlet. A heater may be positioned near the water inlet to ensure that water entering the mold body does not freeze, but this may result in imbalanced cooling of the mold body and reduced ice maker efficiency. In addition, such a construction requires additional parts, increases cost, and prolongs assembly time. The resulting ice maker therefore has a larger footprint, requires additional components, and exhibits decreased performance and efficiency.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance having an ice making assembly with an improved water supply system would be useful. More particularly, a water supply system that requires fewer parts, has a smaller footprint, and exhibits improved performance and efficiency would be particularly beneficial.